Pilot
__NOEDITSECTION__ A family welcomes a lost boy into their home and soon discovers that he possesses powerful talents they can't explain. Synopsis A teenager, confused and alert like a baby, wakes up in a forest outside Seattle, Washington, naked and covered in a slimy pink substance. A rattlesnake attempts to bite him, and he catches it in mid-strike. He wanders around the forest until he hears moaning from a red tent. He looks inside and sees two teenagers who scream when they see him looking. He is arrested for being naked on a city street. He is taken to the Juvenile Detention Center, where he learns how to eat and discovers the sensation of needing to use the toilet. Nicole Trager, a psychologist, is called to take on the strange case. The director, Lou Daniels, shows her that the boy has no belly-button. She names him Kyle after Lou's attractive brother, accepts him as a patient to remove him from the dangerous facility, and brings him home to meet Stephen, her husband, Lori, her similar-aged daughter, and Josh, her barely teenage son. They regard him with distrust, as another mental patient. Nicole suspects that he might be autistic. Kyle hears a wonderful sound, and follows it into the house of a young female neighbor next door who is playing Pachelbel's "Canon in D" on the piano. When she hears him sobbing and turns around suddenly, he is afraid and runs back home. The girl's mother, Carol Bloom, is angry about the intrusion, and marches over to complain to Nicole. But the girl, Amanda, finds him attractive, as he does her. When Carol sees a romance blooming, she hurries Amanda home, demanding that Kyle be kept away from her. He is able to use crayons to create a perfect pointillist image of the couple he saw in the woods. Kyle continues to remain silent, until he becomes thirsty at dinner. Having heard a boy at the detention center use rude language at the table, Kyle precisely duplicates "Yo, juice me!" Josh commands him like a dog to "Speak!" and Kyle perfectly repeats what Lori had said on the phone about a date, making her very ashamed. He is able to mimic the fight scene actions of a karate film on late-night tv, even to repeating the Chinese speech. Kyle does not know the simplest, basic things, but he learns at a shocking pace and demonstrates vast intelligence. Tested by Nicole, he completes an hour-long IQ test in five minutes, achieving a perfect score. An MRI machine shows that Kyle uses over 80% of his brain for logical thought. The doctors dismiss this as the machine being uncalibrated; but Nicole is ever more intrigued with him. However, he copies other behaviors too, as when he embraces Nicole from behind after having seen her with her husband Stephen. Kyle follows Lori when she sneaks out of the house to Declan McDonough's party, and he is made sick from beer. When the police come and one of them tries to arrest Lori for being drunk, Kyle humiliates the cop with his karate-style self-defense abilities and refusal to fight. Kyle carries Lori home, without her parents knowing she was even gone. Stephen notices when Josh shows Kyle how to play basketball in their backyard. After Nicole hides Josh's pornographic magazine and Josh says he misses it, Kyle returns it to him. He also helps Stephen recover files from a laptop, after seeing the computer code scrolling and duplicating it. These acts endear Kyle to each of the Trager family. Nicole asks her husband and children if Kyle can stay with them indefinitely. They silently approve by each one filling Kyle's glass and plate at the dinner table. 175px|left|The mysterious man in the truck. An unkempt man in a dirty old red pickup truck appears throughout the episode. One morning, the truck is in front of the Trager house and pulls away as Kyle comes out. When Nicole wants to get Kyle's file from the juvenile detention center, it is missing, because the man in the truck had just taken it. When Kyle is wandering outside late one night, the truck is following him until a dog starts barking. Featured Music :"She Will Only Bring You Happiness" - McLusky :"Born on the Cusp" - American Analog Set :"Canon in D Major" - Johann Pachelbel :"Hold the Line" - Pilot Speed :"Sounds" - Earlimart :"Flock" - DJ Harry :"Supposed to Be" - Cary Brothers Dramatis personae Starring *Matt Dallas as Kyle *Marguerite MacIntyre as Nicole Trager *Bruce Thomas as Stephen Trager *April Matson as Lori Trager *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Josh Trager *Chris Olivero as Declan McDonough *Kirsten Prout as Amanda Bloom Recurring *Nicholas Lea as the Mystery Man *Chelan Simmons as Hillary *Teryl Rothery as Carol Bloom Appearing *Rhys Williams as Skeeter *Dorian Harewood as Lou Daniels *Andrew Hedge as police officer *Taylor Kitsch as male Tent couple *Holly Dignard as female Tent couple *Mi-Jung Lee as News announcer *Chris Gauthier as MRI technician *Andrew McNee as MRI technician *Dan Joffre as orderly *Marcus Sim as boy at party *Kevin Durand as Officer Wolner Trivia *When Josh pours Kyle some juice at the end, the level of the drink changes between shots. *In the dinner scene near the end, Josh pours himself the same drink twice. *Kyle throws up due to the beer. Yet when the kids run when the cops show up, the sick is gone. *Two of the doctors perpetuate a variation of the myth that humans only use 10% of their brains, saying that most humans only use 7% (and that Albert Einstein used 9%), while Kyle's entire brain was "inexplicably" active on tests. *When Kyle is fighting the cop at the party and he steals the baton, he drops it on the ground and stares down the cop. The cop never bends down to pick the baton up, but when he walks away it is in his hand. *Lori Trager mentions a recent fling with one Mike Suby. Mind the credits and you'll note Michael Suby is the score composer for the show. 101 Category:Season 1 episodes